Small fluid height sensors are commonly used to control the flow of electricity to pumps that pump out water when the water level rises to a predetermined level, and to stop such electricity flow when the water level falls below a predetermined level. Such pumps are widely used in marine applications to operate bilge pumps, and in buildings to operate sump pumps. A typical small height sensor includes a float that pivots on a housing, the housing containing a switch that is operated by a shaft that pivotally supports the float and that pivots when the float pivots. The cost and complexity of the fluid height sensor can be reduced by passing electricity that operates a pump motor, directly though a mechanical switch that lies in the housing. However, many pump motors draw considerable amperage; for example, one type of bilge pump operates at 14 volts and 20 amperes. A small switch in a small fluid level sensor must have rapidly closing and opening contacts to minimize spark damage. Such spark damage occurs from sparks that bridge small gaps that exist during switch closing and opening. Switches with mercury that bridges contacts when the switch tilts have been used, but they are often not acceptable because of the presence of mercury. A low cost and simple switch assembly for a small fluid height sensor, which had a long lifetime of use despite large motor current flowing directly though the switch assembly, would be of value.